1. Field of Industrial Application
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional game apparatus which can synthesize a view image within an object space at a given viewpoint, and an information storage medium therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a three-dimensional game apparatus which synthesizes a view image from a plurality of objects at a given viewpoint, these objects being arranged in an object space that is a virtual three-dimensional space. Such a game apparatus is popular for such a reason that players can experience a so-called virtual reality. Such a three-dimensional game apparatus may synthesize a view image viewable from a viewpoint 910 by perspectively projecting an object 900 onto a screen 912, as shown in FIG. 16A.
However, it has been found that such a three-dimensional game apparatus had the following problem. It is now assumed, for example, that an object 902 is located between the viewpoint 910 and the screen 912 as shown in FIG. 16B. In this case, a problem may be raised in that the displayed object 902 is distorted due to restrictions of hardware in the three-dimensional game apparatus. One of techniques for avoiding such a problem may be that the object 902 located at such a region will be out of display. However, such a technique may highly degrade the reality in the image since any object nearer the viewpoint will not be displayed.